Changement de vie
by Kagome Uzumaki
Summary: Cette histoire se passe dans notre monde. Alors que les lycéens se réjouissent de l'arrivée des vacances de Toussaint, deux personnes emménagent en ville, avec chacun leur histoire et leur rêve, mais aussi des craintes... Arriveront-ils à s'adapter ?
1. Préface

Disclaimer: A part pOur un persOnnage qui sOrt de mOn imaginatiOn, les autres sOnt la prOpriété de Masashi Kishimoto

Auteur: KagOme

Note: tOut première fic, sOyez indulgent svp ,

_______________________________________________________________________________

Je tiens à appOrter quelques précisiOns sur la fic, j'ai légèrement mOdifié l'histOire de certains persOnnages et des liens de parentés:

-InO et Sakura sOnt sOeurs, vOus verrez pOurquOi plus tard ^^

-Hinata et Neji ne sOnt pas cOusins, mais frère et sOeur

-il n'y a jamais eu de massacre dans le clan Uchiwa

Voilà, bOnne lecture !!


	2. Chapitre 1: première journée

Voilà enfin le premier chapitre, il était temps et ne vous en faites pas, il y en a déjà 14 de tapés, je pense en mettre 1 par semaine, je sais pas encore si se sera à jour fixe ou pas ^^"

Dsiclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, notre Dieu *o*

Couple: vous verrez bien, car moi même je suis pas sûr de certains ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Première journée_

* * *

Pov Sakura

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside__  
__(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_  
_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

Oh non pas déjà, je suis bien dans mon lit, tant pis je me lèverais au dernier moment. Ino aussi commence à se réveiller... Ah non elle va encore piquer la salle de bain pendant une heure ! Faut que je sorte de mon lit sinon je ne pourrais pas me laver ce matin !  
Je me lève précipitamment et part directement à la douche. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à me réveiller, heureusement c'est bientôt les vacances, plus que deux jours et on y est. Oh mais ça veut dire grasse matinée *o* le rêve.  
Je me sèche et m'habille, puis je descends déjeuner tandis qu'Ino s'enferme dans la salle de bain pendant au moins 45 minutes, comme tous les matins, afin de se coiffer et de se maquiller. Je me prépare un méga déjeuner avec des céréales, des croissants et du jus de fruit. Je déjeune tranquillement, puis monte prendre mes affaires. Evidemment, Ino occupe toujours la salle de bain.

Moi : Ino dépêche on va être en retard !  
Ino : J'en ai pour deux minutes !

Et voilà c'est reparti quand elle dit deux minutes ça veut dire un quart d'heure. Bon je descends dans l'entrée et on a plus qu'à passer au plan B...

Moi : Si tu ne veux pas être collée avec gros sourcils tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher il est 8h20 !  
Ino : QUOI ?

Ca y est elle descend, elle est tellement pressée qu'elle a failli tomber dans les escaliers. Ouah ! Elle m'a pris le bras pour me faire courir pour être à l'heure !

Moi : Ralentit ! T'inquiète pas on sera à l'heure !  
Ino : On ne sera pas à l'heure il nous faut 15 minutes à pieds et les cours commencent à 8h30 !  
Moi (en récupérant mon bras) : Oui mais il n'est que 8h00  
Ino : Non mais ce n'est pas vrai tu m'as encore fait le coup je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me maquiller !  
... : Pour la énième fois tu n'as pas besoin de te maquiller.  
Moi : Salut Ten ça va ?  
Tenten : J'aurais préféré rester dans mon lit comme d'hab. Et vous ?  
Moi : Même cas que toi  
Tenten : Et toi Ino ?  
Ino : Je ne suis pas maquillée, Saku m'a fait courir alors non ça va pas !  
Moi : Oui mais si je ne fais pas ça on arrive en retard et on se tape la grosse limace.  
Tenten_(coupant Ino qui allait répondre)_ : On va chercher Hinata ou son frère l'emmène ?  
Moi : Neji est parti plus tôt aujourd'hui pour réviser l'interro de maths, elle doit donc nous attendre.  
Ino : Quoi ? Quelle interro ?  
Tenten : Celle qui est prévue depuis plus d'une semaine mais comme tu dors en cours...  
Moi : En maths on a deux Shika ^^  
Ino : Ah non ! Faut que je trouve une solution sinon je vais encore me faire coller parce que je n'ai pas eu la moyenne !  
Moi : T'as qu'à essayer de faire du charme au prof ;P  
Ino : Hors de question je préfère draguer gros sourcil que ce vieux serpent  
Tenten et moi: Mdr

Mine de rien nous sommes arrivées devant chez Hinata et elle nous attendait dehors. On continue notre chemin après s'être fait la bise, on parle de tout et de rien (NDA : surtout de rien^^ Saku : ta gueule ; Ok, ok je me casse) On arrive devant le portail du lycée quand...

WOUAF WOUAF (NDA : je sais, c'est pourri)

Ino : Ah !  
... : Akamaru ! Arrête !

Mdr Akamaru s'est jeté sur Ino qui est tombée sous le choc, bien que le chien soit tout petit. Ah ah ah ah ! C'est trop fort, maintenant il lui lèche le visage, tandis que Kiba essaye de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Kiba _(en prenant Akamaru dans ses bras)_ : Désolé Ino, il n'est pas encore très bien dressé.  
Ino _(en se relevant)_ : T'inquiètes ce n'est pas grave et après mûre réflexion, merci Sakura ^^  
Moi : Pourquoi ?  
Ino : Comme tu m'as empêché de me maquiller, Akamaru n'a pas pu tout enlever ^^  
Moi : Je peux donc espérer que tu vas désormais passer moins de temps à la salle de bain ?  
Ino: Hmm... Non ;P  
Tenten : Tu y croyais vraiment ?  
Moi : Au moins j'ai tenté le coup

_Cause you had a bad day__  
__You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_ (NDA: c'est la sonnerie du lycée)

Kiba: On a quoi en premier?  
Moi : Français avec Kakashi  
Ino : Donc pas la peine de se presser car...  
Tenten : ...il va encore être en retard ^^

On se rend à notre salle de classe et comme l'a dit Tenten, le professeur n'est pas encore arrivé, comme d'hab. Ah Ino va voir Shika je me demande pourquoi...

Fin Pov Sakura


	3. Chapitre 2: Bonne nouvelle

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic, et ça y est je me suis décidée, je posterais donc le mercredi jusqu'au chapitre 15, après je verrais si je tiens le rythme ou pas en sachant qu'il faut que je prépare aussi mon concours...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 2: Bonne nouvelle_

* * *

Ah je suis trop dans la merde pour les maths, si je continue comme ça, je vais passer tout mon temps libre avec ce vieux serpent, et il n'en est pas question, il est trop bizarre et en plus il me fait peur...  
J'ai pu qu'à aller me mettre à côté de Shika, en espérant que son aura d'intelligence (NDA: ça se dit ça?) me parviendra un peu...  
Bon aller je vais le voir pour lui demander. Je me dirige vers lui, Saku me regarde bizarrement, faut dire on s'approche jamais des mecs sans être en groupe, J'arrive près de Shika et oh incroyable, il dort -_-'

Moi: Shika...  
Shikamaru: ZZZzzz...  
Moi: Shika !  
Shikamaru: ZZZzzz...  
Moi: SHIKAMARU !  
Shikamaru _(qui se réveille en sursaut)_: Hein, quoi ? Questcequisepasse ?

Ah ah ah mdr, la tête qu'il tire, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Bon j'essaye de me calmer avant qu'il ne boude.

Moi: Désolée de te réveiller ^^ mais est-ce que je peux me mettre à côté de toi en maths s'il te plaît ?  
Shikamaru : Si tu me laisses dormir pas de problème...  
Moi : Ok flemmard, mais c'est bien parce que tu me sauves la mise  
Shikamaru : ZZZzzz...

-_-' une vrai marmotte ce mec. En tout cas ça me fait un problème en moins. Ah voilà enfin Kakashi, ça va il a que 10 minutes de retard, enfin bon, le jour où il arrive à l'heure c'est qu'il est malade.  
On entre dans la classe, je me mets à la seule place restante : à côté de Kiba, sinon c'est le glaçon et il n'en est pas question, il va me jeter préférant être seul à sa table.

Kakashi : Bonjour tout le monde  
Tous : Bonjour Kakashi sensei (NDA : ils sont bien éduqués ^^)  
Kakashi : Je vais commencer par faire l'appel, et après j'aurais une information à vous donner. Aburame Shino  
Shino : Présent

Toujours aussi discret, dommage il est mignon, même s'il se cache dans son manteau, mais trop distant.

Kakashi : Chagome Karin

On entend un gloussement comme réponse, normal venant d'une pouf, en plus elle ne détache pas les yeux de l'Uchiwa, mais elle ne comprend pas qu'il se fiche complètement d'elle.

Kakashi : Haruno Sakura.  
Sakura : Présente  
Kakashi : Hyuuga Hinata  
Hinata : Pré... présente

Pauvre Hina, elle bégaye tout le temps car elle n'a pas confiance en elle, malgré les encouragements de son frère.

Kakashi : Hyuuga Neji  
Neji : Présent  
Kakashi : Inuzaka Kiba  
Kiba : Présent

Faut espérer que Akamaru va pas se faire repérer, il est caché dans le sac de Kiba vu qu'il est tout petit (NDA : il est comme dans les premiers Naruto). Ces deux-là sont inséparables depuis que les parents de Kiba lui ont offert.

Kakashi : Nara Shikamaru  
Shikamaru : ZZZzzz...

Il ne risque pas de répondre vu qu'il est encore en train de dormir.

Kakashi : Shikamaru !  
Shikamaru : ZZZzzz présent zzz...

Mdr il répond tout en continuant à dormir, et c'est censé avoir 200 de QI...

Kakashi : Rock Lee  
Lee : Présent m'sieur !

Houlà, je crois qu'il a encore bu trop de café ce matin... Ah moins que... Ah bah non c'est juste qu'on a sport en fin de matinée avec gros sourcil senior U.U

Kakashi : Saï  
Saï : Présent  
Kakashi : Tenten  
Tenten : Yes sir  
Kakashi : Nous sommes en français, Tenten  
Tenten: Désolé m'sieur ^^

Ah ah elle lui fait le coup à chaque fois, faut dire il est super indulgent ce prof, pas comme celui de maths...

Kakashi : Uchiwa Sasuke  
Sasuke : Hn  
Kakashi : Avec un peu plus d'entrain la prochaine fois Sasuke  
Sasuke : Hn  
Kakashi : -_-'

Pff, un vrai glaçon ce mec, il pourrait être un peu plus chaleureux de temps en temps, à croire qu'il n'a pas de cœur.

Kakashi : Yamanaka Ino  
Moi : Présente  
Kakashi : Bien, avant de commencer le cours, je vous rappelle que nous accueillons demain trois correspondants d'un village voisin, celui de Suna. J'aurais besoins de volontaires pour les encadrer afin qu'ils visitent l'école et rencontrent leurs nouveaux professeurs. J'aurais aussi besoin de personnes pouvant les loger chez elles, en sachant qu'ils sont deux frères et une sœur (NDA : on se demande qui c'est... ; Ino : garde le suspens ; ok, ok) Est-ce que des personnes sont volontaires ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Saku, elle me regarde aussi. Elle a eu la même idée que moi. Je hoche la tête pour lui dire que c'est bon, puis elle lève la main.

Kakashi : Pour encadrer ou pour héberger, Sakura ?  
Sakura : Les deux m'sieur  
Kakashi : Bien, comme vous êtes déjà deux filles à vivre ensemble, je pense que vous hébergerez la seule fille du groupe. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Tous les élèves se regardent, à part Sasuke qui n'en a rien à faire et Shikamaru qui dort. Au bout d'un moment, une personne se décide...

Kakashi : Merci Saï, tu héberges aussi ?  
Saï : Oui m'sieur  
Kakashi : Très bien, je te dirai demain de qui tu t'occuperas. Il me manque encore une personne.

O.O C'est rare que Saï s'investisse dans quelque chose qui n'a pas attrait à l'art. Comme quoi il a un cœur. Le prof attend le dernier volontaire, mais comme personne ne se décide, je pense qu'il va désigner. Gagner, il regarde la liste des élèves... Et l'heureux élu est...

Kakashi : Comme personne ne daigne se dévouer, ce sera Shikamaru qui accueillera le dernier correspondant, et je sais que ses parents pourront aussi l'héberger.  
Shikamaru : ZZZzzz...  
Kakashi : Kiba tu lui diras quand il se réveillera.  
Kiba (mort de rire) : Oui m'sieur  
Kakashi : Bien, vous viendrez tous les trois au bureau de la directrice en arrivant demain. Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, nous pouvons commencer le cours

Oh non, on travaille encore sur la poésie, c'est nul, vivement les cours sur les romans... Je crois que je vais faire comme Shika...

Fin Pov Ino

Pov Sakura

J'espère que la correspondante est sympa, heureusement que les parents de Ino ne sont jamais là, ils nous laissent faire ce qu'on veut tant que ce n'est pas dangereux. Eh mais attends, si on doit voir la directrice demain matin, ça veut dire que l'on va louper le cours de biologie avec l'autre pervers... YEAH!

_Cause you had a bad day__  
__You're taking one down__  
__You sing a sad song just turn it around__  
__You say you don't know__  
__You tell me don't lie__  
__You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

Ouf, encore un peu et j'attrapais la Shika'titude. Mais maintenant on va en maths avec la fameuse interro U.U Je me demande comment va faire Ino...

Moi : Ino, t'as trouvé un moyen de t'éviter une heure de colle supplémentaire ou pas ?  
Ino : Oui, j'ai trouvé une solution ^^  
Moi : Et c'est quoi comme « solution » ?  
Ino : Tu verras bien ; P

Pov Ino


	4. Chapitre 3: Interro et Shika'titude

le troisième chapitre, toujours pas d'intrigue mais je suis longue à ce niveau là... enjoy !

* * *

_Chapitre 3: Interro et Shika'titude_

_

* * *

_

Pov Sakura

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a comploté ? Je verrais ça assez vite je pense. Tout le monde se dirige vers la salle de maths, le prof nous fait entrer et je rejoins ma place à côté de Ten. Tiens, Ino ne va pas à côté de Kiba aujourd'hui ? Ah ok, j'ai compris, sa « solution » c'est de copier sur le boss des maths, c'est-à-dire Shika. Pas bête, faut juste qu'elle ne se fasse pas prendre par le prof.

Orochimaru : Vous avez une demi-heure, pas une minute de plus

Toujours aussi strict le serpent -_- Il nous donne les sujets, génial c'est sur les vecteurs, c'est super simple, je finis l'interro en un quart d'heure, bien évidemment Sasuke et Neji ont fini avant moi. Tiens, Hina aussi a fini, faut dire c'est sa matière préférée. Ino copie sur la feuille de Shika qui s'est déjà endormi. Kiba a l'air de galérer, tout comme l'autre pouf de Karin :)

Orochimaru : Posez vos stylos, c'est fini. Tenten, ramassez les copies s'il vous plaît.  
Tenten : Oui m'sieur

Après cela, le prof commence son cours, on démarre un nouveau chapitre, ça a l'air d'être chiant. Et évidemment, il nous donne des devoirs pour les vacances... C'est le seul prof à nous faire ça...  
_  
__Cause you had a bad day__  
__You're taking one down__  
__You sing a sad song just turn it around__  
__You say you don't know__  
__You tell me don't lie__  
__You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

Ah, enfin la récré. Je rejoins Ino, Ten et Hina qui sont avec les mecs, c'est-à-dire Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke et Shika qui, par miracle, est réveillé et est en grande discussion avec Kiba, qui n'arrête pas de rigoler.

Shikamaru : Quoi ?  
Kiba : T'avais qu'à pas dormir  
Shikamaru : Pff... Galère, j'espère qu'il n'empêche pas les gens de dormir.  
Moi : Euh... Vous parlez de quoi ?  
Kiba _(qui rigole toujours) :_ Je lui annonçais qu'il avait été désigné pour héberger l'un des correspondants  
Shikamaru : Arrête de te foutre de moi !  
Tenten : Oublie pas de te réveiller complètement avant de voir la directrice demain ^^  
Shikamaru : De quoi ? Pourquoi je dois aller voir Tsunade ?  
Moi : Pour qu'elle te présente celui que tu vas héberger et aussi pour que tu lui fasses faire le tour du lycée  
Shikamaru : C'est trop galère, je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir  
Ino : Ça changera de d'habitude ^^  
Moi : Au fait Ino, je viens de penser à un truc à propos de la correspondante...  
Ino : Et c'est quoi ?  
Moi : Bah, on a des provisions, mais que pour deux personnes...  
Ino : Oh non, ça veut dire retourner aux courses, la flemme  
Moi : C'est ça ou tu ranges la chambre d'ami  
Ino : Euh... Je préfère aller aux magasins ^^'  
Tenten : o.O Tu détestes aller faire les courses quand il s'agit pas des soldes...  
Ino : Oui, mais t'as pas vu le bordel que c'est dans la chambre d'ami, on dirait plus une chambre d'ailleurs, plutôt un débarras...  
Moi : Tiens d'ailleurs, t'es sûr d'avoir de la place chez toi Shika ?  
Shikamaru : ZZZzzz...  
Moi : Non mais pourquoi je lui parle, il ne répond jamais...  
Tenten : Parce que tu es une vraie pipelette ^^  
Ino : Ouais, tout le contraire de notre Hina ; P  
Hinata : C'est p... pas ma faute en pl... plus j'ai r... rien à dire  
Tenten : T'inquiètes Hina, on te taquine, c'est tout ^^  
Neji : Et arrête de bégayer, Hina, personne va se moquer de ce que tu dis, vu qu'on est tous tes amis  
Hinata : Je s... sais, mais j'y ar... arrive pas  
Moi : A votre avis, ils ressemblent à quoi les nouveaux ?

Hina me remercie du regard, je n'allais quand même pas rester sans rien faire, elle fait de gros efforts en plus pour essayer de ne plus bégayer, mais il faut du temps à mon avis...On continue de discuter à propos des nouveaux, les mecs imaginant qu'ils sont des meurtriers et tout, et les filles espérant que les deux garçons soient des beaux gosses.

_Cause you had a bad day__  
__You're taking one down__  
__You sing a sad song just tourn it around__  
__You say you don't know__  
__You tell me don't lie__  
__You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

Oh non, on va devoir supporter la famille gros sourcil. En plus c'est du volley, je suis super maladroite donc résultat, je me blesse plus que je ne joue. (NDA : Petit hommage à Twilight^^)  
On se dirige tous vers le gymnase, le cours commence comme d'hab, c'est-à-dire 50 pompes après avoir fait 10 tours de salle, et évidemment il y a toujours quelqu'un pour se plaindre...

Karin : 50 pompes ? Mais c'est beaucoup trop !  
Gaï : Allons, allons, vous êtes jeunes, vous avez de l'énergie à revendre ! Et ce n'est que le début !  
Moi _(chuchote à Ino)_ : Il s'est échappé de l'asile, ce n'est pas possible...  
Karin : Hors de question que je fasse des pompes !  
Gaï : Et pourquoi ?  
Kiba : Parce qu'elle a peur de se casser un ongle  
Gaï : C'est ou vous faites des pompes, ou vous êtes collés. Que désirez-vous ?  
Karin : Je vais les faire vos pompes à la con  
Gaï : Surveillez votre langage, s'il vous plaît !  
Lee : Sensei ! Que fait-on après les pompes ?  
Gaï : Tu refais 50 pompes pour laisser le temps de finir aux autres  
Lee : Bien sensei, ça me fera un total de 150 pompes !  
Moi_(chuchote)_ : Rectification : ils se sont échappés de l'asile  
Ino _(idem)_ : Non, de la maison de l'horreur  
Moi _(idem)_ : Ça marche aussi ^^

On finit le cours par des matchs, et évidemment je me prends cinq fois la balle dans la figure X.x Enfin c'est l'heure du repas *o* manger ! On s'installe tous à une table et on « tente » de manger le soit disant repas équilibré... La journée continue avec de l'anglais où tout le monde a fait comme Shika, et enfin de la chimie.

Yamato : Pour demain, vous réviserez le cours car il y a des chances qu'il y est une interrogation...  
Kiba: Oh non pas encore…

_Cause you had a bad day__  
__You're taking one down__  
__You sing a sad song just tourn it around__  
__You say you don't know__  
__You tell me don't lie__  
__You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

Moi: Ino on se réveille  
Ino: ZZZzzz...  
Moi : Ino !  
Ino : ZZZzzz...

Je crois qu'elle devrait plus se mettre à côté de Shika en chimie, parce qu'apparemment la maladie du dormeur est contagieuse. En plus, j'ai déjà du mal à la lever le matin, alors le soir, c'est même pas la peine...

Tenten : Tu veux un coup de main ?  
Moi : Si tu sais comment faire, je veux bien


	5. Chapitre 4: De nouveaux arrivants

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 4: De nouveaux arrivants_

* * *

PoV Sakura

Tenten : Ino, Akamaru a embraqué tout ton maquillage...  
Ino : zzz... QUOI ? Aka, reviens ici tout de suite !  
Kiba : Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?  
Ino : Il a piqué mon maquillage !  
Tenten _(morte de rire): _T'inquiètes Kiba, il a rien fait de mal mais c'était le seul moyen de réveiller Ino^^  
Moi : Ino, tu devrais te dépêcher avant que les magasins ne ferment  
Ino _(qui ne m'a pas entendu) _: Ten, t'as pas intérêt à me refaire ce coup !  
Tenten : S'il faut te réveiller, je le ferais de nouveau. En plus, c'est trop drôle ; P  
Moi : Je me sens seule...  
Ino : Pourquoi ?  
Moi : Pour rien, pour rien...  
Ino : Bon, je vais aux courses avant que ça ne ferme, à toute à l'heure Saku, à demain les filles !  
Tenten : A demain !  
Hinata : Sa... salut !  
Moi : Je rentre aussi, ça va prendre au moins une heure pour rendre la chambre d'amie vivable...  
Tenten : Je te raccompagne. Hina, tu rentres avec nous ou avec ton frère ?  
Hinata : Avec Neji  
Moi : D'accord. Salut tout le monde !  
Tous (sauf Tenten et moi) : Salut !

Je rentre en compagnie de Ten, on habite dans la même rue. Arrivée chez moi, je pose mes affaires et me dirige vers la fameuse « chambre-débarras ». J'ouvre la porte pour m'en écarter aussitôt, afin de ne pas me retrouver ensevelie sous tous les bibelots accumulés par les parents d'Ino. Rectification : le rangement ne prendra pas une heure, mais toute la soirée -_-'  
Allez, courage, plus vite je commence, plus vite je finis. Après plus d'une heure de rangement, j'entends Ino rentrer. Elle range les courses puis monte.

Ino : Wow, il y avait autant de bordel là-dedans ?  
Moi : Et encore, j'en ai rangé. Va falloir dire à tes parents d'arrêter de ramener des souvenirs, ou alors ils devront acheter une maison plus grande.  
Ino : Je penche pour la deuxième solution, avec piscine *o*  
Moi : Dans tes rêves ^^  
Ino : Moi qui comptais t'aider...  
Moi : Non, s'il te plaît, ne pars pas, je vais y passer toute la nuit si je le fais toute seule...  
Ino : Allez, je suis dans mon jour de bonté ^^

On s'y met toutes les deux, et en deux heures on a fini. Je vais préparer le dîner pendant que Ino finit la déco de la chambre. Comme il est déjà 20 heures, je fais des pâtes à la carbonara. On mange, puis on se prépare pour aller au lit, mais avant on doit réviser pour l'interro de chimie, la poisse.

_I don't care what you think  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery_

Ah, c'est Ino qui a choisi le réveil... Bon, faut se lever. La flemme. Je me décide enfin, me disant que si je n'y vais pas, la correspondante sera paumée...  
Je suis obligée de ruser pour qu'Ino sorte de la salle de bain. J'aurais plus d'idée si ça continue...  
On arrive au lycée en compagnie de Ten et Hina et on rejoint les mecs pour parler de tout et de rien comme d'habitude.

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just tourn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

Moi: On se voit tout à l'heure !  
Saï : Attends-moi, Sakura  
Moi : Shikamaru, DEBOUT !  
Shikamaru : oui, oui, j'arrive...

Avec Saï, on traine Shika jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Après avoir frappé et entendu l'habituel « ENTREZ », on découvre Tsunade avec Kakashi, et trois jeunes de notre âge : deux garçons et une fille.

Shikamaru, Saï et moi : Bonjour Tsunade-sama  
Tsunade : Bonjour, et merci de vous être portés volontaires  
Shikamaru : Parlez pour vous  
Moi : C'est rien, c'est juste que ça l'a empêché de dormir  
Tsunade : Bon. Je vous présente Gaara no Sabaku

Un des deux garçons fait un léger hochement de tête, il est roux avec les yeux bleus. Il est maquillé, c'est assez inhabituel chez un garçon. En tout cas, vu son enthousiasme, il devrait vite devenir ami avec Sasuke, ou il va rivaliser avec lui pour le concours du glaçon de la classe.

Tsunade : Kankuro no Sabaku

Le deuxième garçon nous salut un peu plus chaleureusement que son frère, il est brun aux yeux marrons.

Tsunade : Et Temari no Sabaku  
Temari : Hello les gens ^^

O.O elle est beaucoup plus amicale que ses frères, ça fait plaisir, j'ai cru pendant un instant que l'on avait hérité de la famille iceberg, elle devrait vite arriver à se faire des amis, moi en première ^^

Tsunade : Bien, Sakura, tu t'occupes de Temari, Saï de Kankuro et Shikamaru de Gaara. Vous leur faites visiter le lycée, puis vous leur présenterez les professeurs pendant la pause. Vous irez en cours dès cette après-midi. Vous pouvez y aller.  
Tous : Au revoir !

On se dirige vers le hall du lycée, puis on se met à discuter un peu, pour mieux se connaître.

Temari : Euh, juste, je sais que toi tu es Sakura car tu es la seule fille, mais qui est qui parmi les garçons ?  
Moi : Je te les présente : celui qui arrête pas de sourire on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi, c'est Saï, et celui qui dort c'est Shikamaru  
Saï : Enchanté, beauté  
Shikamaru : La ferme le pervers  
Temari : J'espère que l'on va s'entendre avec tout le monde  
Kankuro : T'inquiètes pas pour toi sœurette, avec ton caractère, c'est gagné d'avance ^^  
Temari : C'était un compliment ?  
Kankuro : Oui, oui ^^'  
Temari : T'en dis quoi Sakura ?  
Moi : Il se fout de toi  
Temari : Et toi Shikamaru ?  
Shikamaru : ZZZzzz...  
Temari : Eh le flemmard, je t'ai posé une question  
Shikamaru : ZZZzzz...  
Temari : Très bien, tu l'auras voulu...

Elle retrousse ses manches, et frappe Shikamaru à la tête afin de le réveiller, ce qui fonctionne très bien, méthode à retenir pour Ino.

Shikamaru : Qu'est-ce qui te prend, femme galère ?  
Temari : En plus d'être flemmard, c'est un macho...-_-'  
Shikamaru : Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
Temari : Pour que tu répondes à ma question, que tu ne dois pas avoir entendu  
Shikamaru : Perdu, et je pense qu'il se fout de toi

Toujours concentré le Shika, même quand il dort. En tout cas, je crois qu'il ne va pas pouvoir dormir autant qu'il le veut avec Temari dans les parages. Oula, elle aurait des revolvers à la place des yeux, Kankuro serait déjà mort.

Temari : Kanku, viens un peu par là...  
Kankuro : Euh, Saï, tu me fais visiter le lycée ?  
Saï : D'accord. Tu veux commencer par le lieu le plus éloigné du hall, je pense.  
Kankuro : Gagné, le plus loin de ma sœur sera le mieux pour ma santé  
Temari : Attends Kankuro, tu vas d'abord payer pour ce que tu as dit sur mon caractère...

Kankuro se barre en courant, suivit de Saï. Je retiens Temari, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de meurtre.

Moi : Temari, on devrait plutôt faire un tour au lieu de tenter un homicide sur ton frère  
Temari : T'as raison, tu viens avec nous le macho ou tu préfères aller de ton côté ?  
Shikamaru : ZZZzzz...  
Temari : GRRrrrr  
Gaara : Laisse, je m'en occupe  
Moi : o.O Tu sais parler toi ?  
Gaara : Oui, c'est juste que j'avais rien à dire pour le moment  
Moi : D'accord, on se retrouve ici dans une heure ?  
Gaara : Ok

Je montre à Temari le réfectoire, les salles de classe, les terrains de sport, l'amphithéâtre (NDA : ce n'est pas un lycée de merde !), et nous finissons par l'administration, où l'on retrouve Kankuro et Saï.

Kankuro : Je peux m'approcher sans risque ?...  
Temari : Je ne sais pas trop...  
Moi : Tema...  
Temari : Non, je déconne, je suis calmée, t'inquiètes.  
Moi : Vous avez tout fait ?  
Saï : Ouais, vous aussi je suppose ?  
Temari : Gagné ^^  
Moi : On doit rejoindre Gaara et Shikamaru dans le hall  
Temari : Si le flemmard dort, il va faire un séjour à l'infirmerie...  
Moi : Euh... On se calme Tema, il est tout le temps comme ça  
Temari : Il va falloir qu'il change ses habitudes alors, parce que moi je suis super active !  
Saï : On avait remarqué ^^'  
Moi : Allez, on y va, c'est bientôt la pause, va falloir aller en salle des profs et, si on a encore le temps, on vous présentera au reste de la classe

On rejoint Gaara et Shika dans le hall, après que Kankuro soit sûr à cent pour cent qu'il ne se fera pas taper par sa sœur.

Temari : Re frérot  
Gaara : Vous en avez mis du temps  
Moi : J'ai fait le grand tour pour que Temari se calme  
Saï : Shika t'a fait faire le tour au moins ?  
Gaara : Non, mais ce n'est pas grave, je vous suivrais  
Temari : Shika, je vais te buter  
Shikamaru : ZZZzzz...

Temari lui assène un poing monumental sur le crâne (NDA : on voit la bosse se former, comme dans les cartoons ^^), qui réveille le flemmard instantanément, elle est trop marrante cette fille, Ino et Ten vont l'adorer, et peut être qu'elle va déteindre sur Hina ^^ En tout cas elle s'entend bien avec Shika, bien qu'ils ne fassent que se disputer pour le moment...

_Cause you had a bad day__  
__You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just tourn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

C'est la récréation, on se dirige vers la salle des profs afin de présenter les nouveaux. On entre et on trouve tout le monde avec des cafés à la main, a part Kakashi qui lui à un livre, on se demande de quoi ça parle, connaissant ce prof...

Saï et moi : Bonjour sensei  
Tous les profs : Bonjour  
Moi : Nous sommes ici pour vous présenter les correspondants venant de Suna. Donc voici Gaara, Kankuro et Temari no Sabaku. Voici Kakashi-sensei, notre professeur principal et professeur de français.  
Kakashi : Salut les jeunes  
Saï : Jiraya, notre professeur de SVT  
Jiraya : Pas mal la gamine...  
Anko : Jiraya, tu te calmes vieux pervers  
Moi _(à Temari)_ : T'inquiètes pas trop, c'est le seul pervers...  
Saï : Celle qui est intervenue, c'est Anko, elle nous surveille pendant nos TP (NDA : Travaux Pratiques pour les incultes) et nos DS (NDA : Devoir Surveillé)  
Anko : Si Jiraya vous embête trop, Temari, prévenez-moi, je le remettrais à sa place  
Temari : Merci sensei  
Moi : Orochimaru, notre professeur de maths  
Orochimaru : Bonjour  
Moi : Gaï, notre professeur de sport _(en chuchotant)_ faites gaffe c'est un vrai débile mental  
Gaï : Hello les jeunes, j'espère que vous avez la fougue de la jeunesse !  
Kankuro : Effectivement...  
Moi : Yamato, notre professeur de physique-chimie  
Yamato : B'jour  
Saï : Kurenaï, notre professeur d'anglais  
Kurenaï : Hello guy  
Moi : Son mari Asuma ^^, professeur d'espagnol et directeur du club d'échec.  
Asuma : Sakura, on parle pas de la vie privée des profs -/-  
Moi : Tout le monde est au courant dans le lycée ^^  
Saï : Et pour finir, Iruka, professeur d'histoire-géo  
Iruka : Yo les jeunes  
Moi : Voilà, maintenant que vous connaissez le lycée et les profs, il ne vous manque plus qu'à rencontrer le reste de la classe

_Cause you had a bad day__  
__You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just tourn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

Tous les professeurs à part Kakashi se dirigent vers leur salle de classe. Je comprends pourquoi Kakashi est toujours en retard, il boit son café quand la cloche a sonné...

Kakashi: Vous ferez ça pendant le repas. En attendant qu'il soit l'heure, vous allez leur récapituler ce que vous avez fait depuis le début de l'année.  
Moi : Ça va être long, surtout les cours de maths...

On va donc en salle d'étude, mais je parle surtout avec Temari, pendant que les gars regardent les cahiers de Saï, ainsi que ses dessins, ça tombe bien car Kankuro adore faire des marionnettes et Saï en a dessinées quelques-unes, ils sont donc en train de voir pour les fabriquer. Je me demande comment ça se passe pour Ino...

Fin PoV Sakura


End file.
